Day Off
by RainbowAnatomy
Summary: "I love you both so much," she sighed. "We love you so much, too," they chorused, holding out a hand each. (Iris/Shelby/Caleb f/f/m)


**A/N** : I love the idea of Iris being in a relationship with both Shelby and Caleb, because she so clearly loves both of them so much. I'm not sure if this qualifies as softcore or hardcore smut - I'd say more softcore. Anyway, enjoy! Apologies for any bad grammar or spelling. (Pet name reference: baby = shelby, babe = iris, angel = caleb)

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT, YOU'D KNOW** **IT**

* * *

 _~Day Off~_

* * *

Iris Chang woke peacefully, eyes blinking open like the slow steady drawl of the woman next to her. It was just cold enough in the room to wiggle a little bit closer, spine pressing against spine as she stretched her arms above her head. A winter sunrise was bleeding through the windows, and she watched the morning shadows creep around the room, listening to the deep inhales and exhales in the air. Maybe she'd even try going back to sleep, who knew? Thank god for a day off.  
Several long minutes went by, breath deepening again, shoulder blades pressing into shoulder blades. Then the woman behind her shifted, rolling over to Iris's back pressed into her stomach, a pale arm wrapping around her waist, tightening around her. Another hand brushed her raven hair up, lips pressing against her neck. "Good morning," came an exaggerated Southern accent. The hand around her waist slipped down, pushing into her pajama pants waist band.

"Mmm, Good morning," she whispered, "I'm really liking this wake up call, Shelby."  
"I thought you would." The accent subsided. The hand holding her hair up turned her head, and she leaned up to press their lips together. She whimpered into Shelby's mouth as her pleasure built.  
"Don't wake Caleb, he came to bed really late," Shelby warned.  
"Too late," came a weary voice. The mattress shifted and another arm wrapped around the pair of them. "You guys having fun without me?"

"Good morning, Caleb," Iris and Shelby chorused together, Iris leaning up to kiss him as well, Shelby's fingers following her.  
"Oh, are we making Iris cum?" Caleb chucked around her lips as she moaned.  
"I am, you lazy lump," Shelby shot back.  
"When you're done, I'll make the coffee," he murmured, letting Shelby catch her in a kiss again, "Then I'm coming back. We'll plan our day off, ok?"

She moaned and nodded, and Shelby just turned her head for a second, pecking Caleb's cheek before pushing Iris's shirt up and kissing down, disappearing under the covers. She smiled up at Caleb,  
"Come here, angel."  
"I'll watch, seriously, babe, it's ok," he chuckled.  
"Come. Here."  
He rolled his eyes, a cocky smile on his lips, pushing himself to his knees.  
She pushed the covers back slightly so Shelby could see and tangled a hand through her hair. Her other hand tugged Caleb's waistband down and beckoned him closer. He turned himself again, so he was kneeling over her head and still facing Shelby. She swiped a welcoming tongue over his growing erecting. He sighed, cupping a hand lightly under her chin to tip it back further - she complied.

She _loved_ mornings like this. They usually had to wake up at an ungodly hour, and not even Shelby wanted to do anything. Caleb would burn the toast, Shelby would top it - avocado for herself, peanut butter for Iris and Caleb - and she would fill their thermoses. Then they'd rush through the rest of their routines, still unique to each other but flowing evenly. They carpooled sometimes, but often they would take their own cars and put each other on conference call, and she wouldn't see them for more than a couple minutes at a time during the work day. But some mornings, when their schedules all matched, they didn't have to get in until an hour later than usual, or even had a collective day off, and they spent the morning in bed, mostly having sex.

Like this very morning; Shelby between her legs, Caleb in her mouth, and her orgasm that would definitely have woken Caleb - had she not been muted by him.  
"Oh, fuck," he swore as she groaned around his erection, "Babe, your throat always feels like a cock ring when we're like this."  
"Caleb, you say that every time," Shelby teased, running a few more languid strikes across Iris's clit as she came down from her climax.  
"Because it's true!"  
She pulled back, her fingers wrapping around to replace her tongue. "Baby," she called to Shelby, "Come here."  
Shelby smirked, making her way up to Iris's lips. Iris pressed her leg between Shelby's, watching the blonde's eyes flutter shut, grinding against her leg. She kept her hand firm around Caleb as she leaned up to kiss Shelby. When they broke apart, they both leaned towards Caleb, taking a respective side. She slipped her other hand to Shelby's breasts, idly massaging her nipples. In response, Shelby grinded harder, meeting her mouth at Caleb's head, kissing her quickly before deep throating him. She smiled, leaning her head back against the mattress between his thighs, letting her thigh drop and her fingers take its spot.

Shelby came first, arching away from Caleb.  
They both watched their girlfriend with pleased smiles on their lips. When Shelby finished, she kissed both of them quickly, eyes sparkling, murmuring,  
"Your turn, angel."  
"I'm on it," Caleb announced, "You want to make out, sweethearts?" He wrapped his fingers around himself.  
"Don't need to ask me twice," she chuckled, grabbing Shelby, who giggled and kissed her back, deeply and messily. They tangled their legs together.  
"Turn over," Caleb told them soon. They sat up, both turning to face him. "Babe, I think it's your turn."  
She smirked as she rolled up her shirt, pushing her chest out to meet his orgasm. Shelby leaned in to lick her clean. Caleb sat back, a smile on his face.

"Are we ready for coffee?" Shelby asked when she was satisfied with her clean up.  
Caleb rolled off the bed, stretching as he got to his feet. Shelby bounced off after him, snuggling herself under his left arm.  
"Hey, baby," he murmured.  
"Hey, angel," Shelby returned, leaning up to kiss him quickly.  
Iris sat back for a moment, noticing how there were no more shadows in the room, and the winter sunlight catching on the mirror. She studied Caleb and Shelby for what felt like forever.  
"Babe, you coming?" Shelby prompted her out of her daydream, looking over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, my right arm is feeling so cold," Caleb added, smiling at her.  
She smiled back at them, heart fluttering.

"I love you both so much," she sighed.  
"We love you so much, too," they chorused, holding out a hand each.  
"You can be in the middle, babe," Caleb offered. She stretched her arms over her head, fixing her shirt and her pants, slipping off the bed. Shelby wrapped her arm around her waist and Caleb tossed his around her shoulder.  
"This is going to be a great day off," he announced, "Now, are we feeling fancy? Cappuccino or lattes?"


End file.
